Teenage Rebellion
by My Vantilene
Summary: Robin's acting strange. His team wants to help, but with how little they know about the dark, masked boy, it's more of hurting than helping. Bruce always knew he would go through this stage of his life. He just never thought it would be for a girl.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do we really have to go through this charade? Do you think if I owned anything, I'd be sitting here at 9:28 on a Saturday writing for you?

"Beware the creature from beyond." – way to set the mood, Paradox.

ROBIN~*~IS~*~WHAT~*~MAKES~*~THIS~*~SHOW

Wally was staring up at the dark ceiling as the red lettering on his digital, bed-side clock blared in the corner of his eye. With a sigh, he pointed it towards the wall so it wouldn't jeer him any longer. But its iridescence still glowed on the wall, though it was somewhat watered down, it still taunted him. He was so bored, and absolutely NOT tired. Having that much energy inside him didn't wear him out, but fazed him in the sense of prolonging sleep for as long as it could. He knew these to be the consequences of chugging three Monsters just to try and impress M'gann. . . Or Artemis. He couldn't really figure out which one. Whatever it was that drove him to drink the potent potables – it didn't matter now, not in the slightest. All that mattered was focusing on sleeping.

And that's when he heard it. It was when he let himself focus on nothing else but sleep, and it was that pure concentration that awakened his senses and allowed him to eavesdrop on another one of Robin's infamous, mawkishly sardonic laughs downplayed by the distance between him and the source.

"No, not 'till tomorrow . . . Haha, you're right, but sadly mistaken . . . Mhmm . . . Is that so? . . . I'm sorry . . . Honey, I've answered that question before . . . And so you know why . . . Yes, I know . . . I understand . . . Good . . . Oh, gosh . . . Haha, I have to go . . . I know, I know, but– . . . you said that an hour ago . . . I have stuff to do tomorrow . . . Is that a threat or a promise? . . . Haha . . .No, you hang up first . . .No, you . . . I know I'm the one who has to go, but I just– . . . Fine. I'll sing you a song and that will be goodbye.

To know her, is to love her

I'm goin' undercover

To catch a glimpse but not get caught

But to see her, could be worse

If I don't get my head straight first

On second thought I guess I'll not

She's almost brighter than the sun

Seems to me to be unfair

When you consider everyone

Who pales when they compare

When they compare

Can't hold a candle to her

'Cause all the moths get in the way

And they'll begin to chew her

Entire attire until it frays

She outshines anyone

Whoever might dare to bask in

The same candlelight

Oh please don't seat us in the back

With all the insects and the trash

She is a lady, I'm the tramp

Collecting stares from pairs close by

Then flutters in the butterflies

You, just a moth drawn to the lamp

She's like an ancient artifact

Something you're lucky to have found

She'll pinch the nerves in all the necks

When she turns those heads around

Those heads around

Can't hold a candle to her

'Cause all the moths get in the way

And they'll begin to chew her

Entire attire until it frays

She outshines anyone

Whoever might dare to bask in

The same candlelight

Who may dare to bask in

The same candlelight ?

She's almost brighter than the sun

Seems to me to be unfair

When you consider everyone

Who pales when they compare

When they compare

Can't hold a candle to her

'Cause all the moths get in the way

And they'll begin to chew her

Entire attire until it frays

She outshines anyone

Whoever might dare to bask in

The same candlelight

In the same candlelight . . . you liked it? . . . Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite."

And just like that, the voices ceased to converse and silence emanated that dark hideout. But he surely wasn't bored anymore.

ROBIN~*~IS~*~WHAT~*~MAKES~*~THIS~*~SHOW

Come morning time, Wally had gotten three hours of sleep. When he walked out into the kitchen, where M'gann was cooking breakfast for the team, he heard a part of her and Robin's conversation.

"Fancy seeing you up this early," she gesticulated with a nod to the young vigilante who was wearing a forest green shirt with an onyx jacket and matching tinted shades, "When did you get here?"

"I spent the night." he replied casually, as if he was one of the few members who had to stay there. Truth be told, Wally didn't have to, but he was so tired after some missions he just crashed there. Last night, however, he just followed suit of repetition.

"Really?" she interrogated with a flip of the spatula that sent a half-baked pancake sailing through the air. She, of course, saw that it was aimed in the wrong direction and hurtling to the floor, so she used her telekinesis to prop it back on the burner.

"Hello, Megan!" she face-palmed herself with an innocuous expression illuminating her eyes, "He has a room in the hideout, duh!"

"Are you going to be doing that any longer?"

"I don't know," Wally interjected, coming in close to Miss Manhunter, "To know it is to love it, even when she doesn't have her head straight first, on second thought, I think I like it. Let's face it, she's almost brighter than the sun, it seems to me unfair, to those who can't compare. When you compare." He dusted off her shoulder, and she looked very confused as she pricked her eyebrow up in light questioning.

"The moths, I think they were eating your entire attire until it frays."

"I don't follow…" By this time she didn't have to, because Robin did. And when Wally's gaze left the green-pigmented girl, he saw Robin's glare (even through the ominous sunglasses) bore wholes into his skin.

"No. I don't suppose you would. You're too intelligent and thoughtful to part take in such thalamic ridicule that only a brain-dead, comic relief character, that no one gives a flying, flaming frick basket about, could be so euphorically proud about fishing out of violated privacy a confidentially personal matter to bring into satirical speculation of the whole household just because they have a volition to entertain himself with petty larceny of human decency, except it's not me he robbed, not in the long run." he headed for the door, "I'll be outside. Don't need me."

Once the sound of the door slamming reverberated through the cave and dissipated into eerie silence, Kaldur turned to Wally and astonished,

"You . . . you made him try to curse. Flying, flaming, frick basket? Robin's never tried to curse before. Not as long as I have known him. What did you do?"

"I – I don't know. I had a dream that. . . . I don't know," he shrugged, "I think it was all the Monsters getting to me, but Rob seems legibly mad."

"I'm going to pretend that was coherent for a second," Artemis scoffed, "And assume Robin's mad. I'm going to go check on him." She walked out the door and spotted the Boy Wonder sitting on the edge of one of the rocks that littered the mountainside. She put a hand on his shoulder and sat next to him.

"Robin, I haven't known you as long as the others and I'm not as observant as you or good at recon missions like you, but I recognize something's wrong. And it wasn't what Wally said. You and I both know that. Wally said he had a dream about something and–"

"Wait, he dreamt it?" he leapt to the skies with elated enthusiasm.

"Yeah…" she answered, dubiously surprised at how well placating him had gone, "Feel better?"

"Much so. Thanks!" he rebounded up the steps with a burst of energy. She shook her head, fairly confused about the kid's sudden bipolar behavior, but she shook it off and went back to join him inside.

ROBIN~*~IS~*~WHAT~*~MAKES~*~THIS~*~SHOW

A familiar, electronically discordant voice rang through the halls, alarming its inhabitants of the visitor **RED TORNADO**. They all rushed to where he would be beamed in and awaited confrontation.

"Got any missions for us, Red-T?" Wally, who *shockingly* was the first one there, inquired. As the rest of the team formed behind him, Red Tornado stared at him in a sort of silent, chiding manner in response to the nickname.

"It's recon today."

"Great," Wally sarcastically moaned, "My favorite."

"Yeah," Robin came up beside him, "it's going to be your favorite when you don't have to get stitches for it."

"Haha, touché." he laughed, tucking his hands behind his head.

"Don't assume this is some walk in the park. Kid Flash, if I remember correctly, you're not exactly the best at observing while staying out of sight. Especially in this case. You will be performing reconnaissance, undetected, mind you, at the ruins of Cadmus's lab. We believe there could be a clue as to what that thing in the desert was, and exactly what it means."

"We can take my bio-ship!" everybody stared at her and in turn she slapped her forehead again, "Well, duh, that was established. Hello, Megan!"

"Seriously, are you going to keep doing that?"

The bio-ship, on M'gann's command, was set free from its hibernation.

"All aboard!" she called.

ROBIN~*~IS~*~WHAT~*~MAKES~*~THIS~*~SHOW

The horned g-gnome took one last hit to the stomach from Superboy, and was down for the count.

"Who's next?" he yelled, his jugular vein jerking out of his neck. So to speak.

"Calm down, Superboy." M'gann soothed, placing a hand on his shoulder, "They're all gone."

"Hm?" he looked around, "Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay, I think we've gathered enough information and the surprise enemies have all been taken care of. Sounds like a mission completed to me."

"Yes," Aqualad agreed, "We can take these files and report back to the Justice League; surely they'll know what all of it means."

"Agreed," concurred Artemis, "Now can we call it a day?"

"And maybe order some pizza?" Kid Flash suggesting, speeding next to M'gann.

"Sure," she answered jubilantly, "I've never had "pizza" before."

"I'm telling you," he began, walking up the steps to the bio-ship that had just come out of camouflage, "you're missing out."

"Well, have you ever had vlorg?"

"No…" he replied as the ship strapped him in a tight bear hug.

"Then it is you who is missing out."

"Haha, sure. vlorg sounds delicious."

"You don't eat vlorg," M'gann giggled as she began to pilot the ship, "you have it."

"Well, that's a little vague but–"

"Don't knock it 'till ya try it." she smiled, "That's an Earth saying."

"So it appears."

"Hey, I don't see you speaking a language you've never heard of until a short while ago fluently."

"Megan is right," Artemis cut in, "I've seen you struggling in Spanish class."

"Pfft, who needs Spanish? It's all useless information anyways."

"You…es un idiota. Estoy tan contento que usted no me puede comprender. ¿Quizá puede, pero las únicas cosas que aposté usted recogería es "sí" y "dónde está el cuarto de baño"? Y estoy seguro agradecido el autor es 75% de cubano o esta conversación probablemente se inclinarían hacia el hecho Robin no está aquí. Realmente, espero que ninguno de los lectores pueda hablar español o ellos quizás consigan que rompo "the fourth law." Y esto sería un tiempo bueno como cualquiera decir te quiero, Wally."

"What?"

(A/N: Don't run that through a translator. It won't make sense because Wally's name in Spanish is apparently "Roncha," which means Bump. What she said really isn't all that important, anyways…:D)

"Never mind." she rolled her eyes. The bio-ship swooped down on the landing pad and the earth around it closed back up like a regen's wounds healing.

"Wally, why don't you pick up the pizza?" Kaldur asked.

"What do you mean, we didn't even order ye–" his eyes caught on the phone he had being snapped shut, "Be right back."

By the time the rest of the team was all assembled at the black couches, Wally had sped back with the pizza.

"What took you so long?" Artemis jeered, picking up a slice. M'gann took one bite out of her piece and placed it back on her plate,

"It is good."

"Glad you like it."

Artemis deviously whispered into M'gann's ear.

"Oh. Wally, what is 'truth and dare?'"

"Nuh-uh!" They both nodded.

"Fine. I'll do it for you, Beautiful." Wally purposely made sure Artemis knew the comment was not directed towards her.

"Can I go first?"

"Sure, sweethang."

"Alright. Kaldur, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's the most embarrassing thing you've ever said in English without realizing it?"

"Well, this was when I first learned the language, a long while ago. I tried to ask where the bathroom was and it came out 'get that duck away from me.'"

"Haha," Artemis laughed, "Oh my gosh! It's your turn to pick, Kaldur."

"Okay…" he looked around the room decisively, "Superboy. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Hmm…I dare you to…hmm…I'm not really sure to be honest."

"Alright, great. My turn. Megan, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Where's Robin?"

"What?"

"You have to answer truthfully. I barely saw him today."

"Wait –" Wally looked around the room, "Supe is right."

"And now that I think about it," added Artemis, "I don't remember him being on the mission at all."

"So Robin's missing and no one noticed?" Kaldur thought out loud.

"Well, Superboy did." Wally answered.  
"That doesn't count."

"I think he finds that offensive."

"I didn't mean it like that–"

"Guys! Robin's missing. Wally stop trying to be funny for five seconds, Kaldur get your team together." Artemis ordered.

"She's right." Kaldur stood up, "Does anyone know where he might be?"

"Could be at school. It is a school day." Megan offered

"But Robin has off every other day. We all do, and today wasn't our day."

"Well, he was acting strange this morning. And he's never spent the night here before."

"What? Do you think he's foreclosed?"

"I doubt it." Artemis shrugged, "What did he say in your 'dream?'"

"He was saying something about answering a question before and 'not till tomorrow' and then there was his creepy laugh again, the one of which I'm sure you all are familiar with. Then he started singing a Relient K song."

"That's strange…"

"Do you think he's…" Megan started.

"In cahoots with the Joker?"

"Shut up, Wally."

"Hey, he went more than five seconds."

"Which Relient K song?"

"Candlelight."

"Is he talking to an agent for a record deal?"

"Who knows what Robin's up to?" Artemis scoffed, the others silently agreeing.

ROBIN~*~IS~*~WHAT~*~MAKES~*~THIS~*~SHOW

Robin stared at the ceiling and hummed the tune in his head again. But then that was his fifteenth time and he had to stop himself before he started singing again. Life really sucked for him. The grey of the walls were too depressing and the carpet was just as sadistic. The simplistic bed that was topped with a grey bed sheet and two white pillows was the only thing in the room at the time. But who could blame him? He was never home long enough to acquire anything else. His eyes traced back to the door and his train of thought drifted to that of wishful thinking. The house was empty even Alfred's niece wasn't home.

Daphne Pennyworth was a freshman in college and visiting from out of state. When she arrived a few weeks ago to visit her uncle, Robin couldn't help wanting to be in her presence. And it so happened she enjoyed his as well. Things only got better from there.

But he had attempted to skip a mission to take her to the fair at the pier, and, just his luck, Bruce was about to leave for a mission when he came home to pick her up. So now, he was grounded. (Or should I say picked him up, because he couldn't necessarily drive yet.) For the first time in his life, Robin was grounded, forced to stay in his own room like a child. It aggravated him deeply.

Downstairs, it wasn't so easy for Bruce, either.

"I don't understand," he commented out of the blue to Alfred, who was with him in the control room as he watched the surveillance tape with Robin's room in focus, "he's never done this before. Why would he skip a mission? He's never skipped a mission. He's always been so devoted."

"You're thinking of him as a robot. Not a thirteen-year-old boy, Master Bruce."

"I suppose you're right. But still, what I don't understand is why, why did he have to? He just doesn't skip a mission without reason."

"I don't know, Sir. But now that you mention it, I lost Daphne when we visited the art museum. She normally loves art. I found her sitting on the edge of the pier at Happy Harbor. Could it be spring fever?"

Bruce shrugged, "Who knows?"

"You might want to check on him, Master Bruce."

"I am checking on him."

"I mean in person, Sir."

"Hmm. I suppose you're right again." he got up from the chair and headed for his room.

A sharp rap on the door cut through the haze of Robin's thoughts.

"It's opened," he called flatly. The door creaked open and Bruce stood in the threshold. He awkwardly rested against the doorframe there for a moment, contemplating what he would say,

"We need to talk." It sounded simple enough. Considering he wasn't much of the parental type, what with no parents to give him advice or show him how, it was hard for him to give advice.

"What about?"

"I think you know." Again, empty words with empty meanings.

"Ahh," he sighed, falling back-first onto the bed, "I'm sorry, okay? I explained that a few hours ago. Do we have to go over it again?"

"I want to know why, Dick." He flinched a little at his civilian name. His old name. When he was a circus performer with his real family.

"I don't know." he replied bitterly, standing up from the bed.

"I think you do."

"Then maybe you'd have gathered I that wouldn't care to explain." he came closer.

"Well you're going to." he said forcefully.

"Who's going to make me?" By this time he was in his face and making an attempt to look intimidating, which would have worked, if it wasn't for his height. It made Bruce laugh. On this inside, of course. Something like that would really make him mad. Instead he grasped his shoulder, gave him a shake, and looked at him dead in the eye,

"I hope it doesn't come to that."

(A/N: I'm whelmed.)

ROBIN~*~IS~*~WHAT~*~MAKES~*~THIS~*~SHOW

Wally felt a little guilty about playing along with the team's new game. He had known Robin (as well as Aqualad and Speedy) for most of his sidekick life and it felt a little like betrayal, mocking him like this.

"Okay, Megan, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What color are Robin's eyes?"

"Um…"

"Black." Superboy answered, chuckling a little.

"I thought they were white." Wally laughed.

"Alright, Wally, truth or dare?"

"Um…dare?"

"I dare you to pick truth." Artemis said.

"Fine, truth."

"What's Robin's real name?"

"Uh…El Fonzo?"

"Haha, okay Superboy, your turn."

"Artemis, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Where does Robin live?"

"Haha, he lives with Batman."

"Pffthaha! Yeah, he probably sleeps on the matt in front of his bed."

"Curled up in a ball." Artemis added.

"Okay, Kaldur, truth or dare."

"Truth…" he rolled his eyes lightly. Robin was his friend too.

"Does Robin have a girlfriend?"

"I don't know. That's his personal matter. He has a right to or not to tell."

"Mhmm, sure. I'll pick for you, Kaldur. Megan…"

The conversation was drowned out by the sudden vibrating that took place somewhere near the side of the couch Superboy was sitting on. He reached under one of the sofa cushions and pulled out a metallic device. The cellular mechanism had a profile picture and ID to the text message it was receiving.

"Who's D.P.?" he asked.

_AN:_

_So, guess what? New system. From now on my fics will work a little like this: I write a chappie and once I get a review, I write the next one. No reviews, I don't continue and I pull the plug. If I get several reviews, I'll write several chapters. Simple as that. If I get flames, I start picking off characters, one by one. Why do you think I killed Xion in Shattered Eclipse? Anywho, back to this genre, I feel this is going well. It's going to be confusing along the way, but the ending is priceless. Review and maybe we'll get there. :P_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: (the very words of my neighbor, Mr. Jenkins) "I don't own nothing! Now get off my lawn and stop playing with my hose!"

"South Beach Diet, people, what's going on?" – Mr. Lancer, the man who curses with book names instead of real curse words. Gotta admire his sheistiness.

Quick A/N: I LOVE you people! I didn't not expect to get SIX (I'm not sure if I got more while writing this or what) reviews (all of them good, mind you), I've never gotten that many! 596 hits! As the Japanese say, "YETAH!" And the reason I put Robin's guess name El Fonzo is because my sister said she wanted to write a boy's name over and over again on her papers, trying to psych people out, and I told her El Fonzo. To which she replied with a harsh stare and walked away to ask my other sister the same question. BTW, also glad you guys are okay with the fact Robin is scoring with a college girl. I personally think he deserves it :D Anyways, on with the story…

_Gotham City_

_11:30 p.m._

Daphne turned the wheel and the Prius rounded the curve like a dream. The sheets of rain that pounded on to the pavement of Gotham's dark inner square were easily wiped away with the vehicle's automated window-wipers. The rain somehow made her feel good, like being in the warm, coffee-scented interior of the car, compared to the outer downpour made her feel safe and secure, maybe even cozy. Most of the lights hand gone off in the city's bank, cafés and other buildings, including Wayne Industries, but lights for clubs and bars and "The Briny Irish Pub" where still fully intact and their neon pinks, yellows, and blues reflected on her face and shone onto the boy in the passenger seat. Sitting next to the Boy Wonder also made her feel safe and secure, and as his head rested on her shoulder, even cozy.

Their date at the pier had gone swimmingly. Of course, there weren't as many people as the first day, but it was still quite packed to her suiting. She and Richard both loved messing with people. Like, as she had dared him, going up to random people and asking if they were going to finish their jacket and if they could have it if they weren't. But besides that fact, it was also a great evening alone. He, despite of the gesture being archetypal, won her a stuffed animal, around seven times over. She had to admit, he was good at aiming projectiles, such as getting the rings around the bottles, getting a golf ball on a raft in a kiddy pool, knocking over a pyramid of stacked cans with one throw. She wondered a little about that skill, but it didn't eat at her too badly. Then, when the Ferris wheel "accidentally" (he was actually more of a Boy Genius than Boy Wonder) stopped when they were suspended at the top, they shared their first kiss. And it was then, when they both opened their eyes again, that the blonde realized this was the first time he hadn't worn his sunglasses around her.

The thirteen-year-old shifted a little in his seat, but his breathing remained soft and his face remained distant.

He was also cunning, she contemplated. He had rigged Bruce's spyware to make it look like he was still in his room, as if he had been there the whole night. And as far as his guardian was concerned, he was.

He stirred again and snuggled up to her arm that was free from driving. She let out a muted "Aww!" then kept her eyes back on the road. Richard was also the kind of guy that let her put her head on his shoulder and wrap his arm around her, but also let her do the same. Which she admired, considering none of her old, immature (irony) boyfriends would let her do that in public. They thought of it as embarrassing, while he thought of it as getting even. And of course, once they had gotten into the car, he had fallen asleep, meaning she was going to have to sneak him back into his room undetected. Easier said than done. But honestly, she did not want to wake him.

The phosphorescent signs and billboards faded back as she drove closer to the outskirts of town. Completely immersed in shadow, with only the two headlights to guide her, which had the light glow not unlike that of margarine, spilling out into the road ahead, the pressing darkness outside of the car seemed to be lagging behind, maybe even scurrying behind her if she looked hard enough, but it was still pure onyx. Normally the sky was littered with stars and really had an amethyst complexion, but she sacrificed the beauty of the night for the direction and the safety of the journey. Soon, she could faintly make out the outline of the mountain that supported the Wayne Manor on the other side of the overhang. Once the winding road faded off into dust, she turned off the headlights (so no occupants of the mansion would see the intruder), and parked beside the thick patch of bushes that traced the parking lot. She opened her door silently, then opened his with the same easeful, soundless grace. She threw him over her shoulder, then ran to the wall that lined the bushes. Finally, the window to his room loomed in the distance, and she did her best to fit both she and Richard. Miraculously, she found her footing and got him safely inside. After laying him down on the dreary bed, she had one leg swung out the window when she remembered something. She walked back to the bed and gave him one last kiss on the cheek before she dived, head-first, back into the merciless, impenetrable night. But not without the practical carefulness. Because, even she knew, every night in Gotham could be her last.

_Mount Justice_

_7:30 p.m._

"D.P.?"

"Daaang," Wally drew out a long breath, "perfect timing. That's Robin's phone."

"He has to initial names? In his contacts list? What, is he keeping secrets from his phone, too?"

"Daaang," Superboy commented, much like Wally had, "look at this picture!" He held up the silver, cellular phone, so that the screen was pointed outward. On the ID picture was a blonde girl, around nineteen, in a plaid skirt, short, white undershirt, and navy blazer. Even Kaldur couldn't help himself,

"Daaang!"

"Who is that?" M'gann questioned.

"I don't know," replied Wally, "But I want to…"

"Read the text message," Artemis pressed, rolling her eyes at the sexist boys that were sadly part of her team.

"But that is his own _private_ property." Kaldur tried to persuade.

"Oh, sure, now you're Mister Voice of Reason! I'm sure you didn't mind going through his phone when looking at D.P."

"If you won't, I will." Superboy took the phone back from their peering eyes (and dropped jaws) to read the text aloud, "Yo, R! Srry bout wat happened, u think maybe we could see each other still? Missing u already. XOXO – Gotham Girl."

"I think Kaldur's truth or dare actually did have some truth to it." smiled Artemis.

_Wayne Manor_

_11:35 p.m._

Alfred sighed as he watched the footage from the security tapes. He was sure going to get an earful from Bruce about this matter. Well, disobedient is as disobedient does. And maybe he would have to be disobedient to cover up the fact he just saw his niece sneak Richard back into his room after hours. And if he did conceal this mess, it would be Daphne that would be getting an earful, not him. And he guessed he could live with that. He double clicked on the file and began pressing delete to hours of film that had to be fabricated for Master Bruce by morning. So, in short, long night for our favorite butler.

_Wayne Manor_

_5:30 a.m._

Robin was hopping, unbalanced, on one leg in attempt to get his right boot on. He would, as he swore, have dextrophobia after all of this was over. Putting a hand down on the counter of the walk-in bathroom, his stance seemed to resemble more of a cheating quads stretch. For an acrobat, it was pretty sad. Once his foot finally slipped into the disagreeable boot, the door to his room had cracked open.

"Richard." It was Bruce, in uniform.

"Yes?"

"I've decided that grounding you here was too harsh." A wave of relief washed over his expression. Finally he wouldn't have to let guilt eat him alive, because, as long as Daphne was in town, he was going to see her.

"Really?"

"Yes. I scrutinized your grounding in such high criteria, that I think it must've been a little intimidating. I mean, you couldn't flinch without me knowing it." This is when he became suspicious that maybe his legal guardian had found out about his little outing to the fair. Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, he scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah, it _was_ a little intimidating."

"Exactly." Bruce concurred, "That's why you're going to work out the rest of your grounding at Mount Justice."

"What?" Robin was taken aback. He thought he was getting off the hook, not getting off of it only to be put on a sharper one.

"You didn't honestly believe I would lift all of your punishment simply because you mopped in your room all day, did you?"

"No, sir."

"Don't act so glum," he gave what felt like to him a comforting smile (but in actuality scaring Robin even more so), and added, "it's character building. You know, get to know your team. You kids are the future of the Justice League, you should start making tight relations now." He was a little on the edge about that "kids" comment, considering he hadn't been a kid in five months, but he knew, no matter how hard he tried, he would always be a kid in his eyes.

"Yes, sir."

_Mount Justice_

_7:30 a.m._

M'gann was in the kitchen, trying, once again, to master the art of Earthly cooking when she finally noticed the boy sitting on the couch, finagling the minute joy stick that controlled the PSP.

"Robin!" she gasped, dropping a bowl she was about to pour the waffle mix into, "How long have you been sitting there? You didn't spend the night again, did you?" there was a high-pitched note of concern in that last question. She probably thought worse of his enigmatic, at-home life.

Despite her worried tone, he nonchalantly pulled up his dark sleeve and glanced at the time,

"An hour, give or take a few minutes." he answered, then channeled his attention back to the game in his hand, palpably on mute not to wake the other residents of the cave.

"Have you eaten?" the Martian inquired, her words dripping with that same concern.

"Yeah." he replied. If he had acknowledged her worry, he did a great job of hiding it. Robin knew Bats said to have tight relations with the team, but, without Wally or Kaldur, he really didn't feel like trying to make small talk with Miss Manhunter.

"Mhmm…" she murmured in concurrence, heading back to the waffles, knowing conversing with the younger boy was fruitless.

She continued with her cooking as he busied himself with the portable. After half an hour of silence, Superboy walked in. Robin sighed inwardly.

"'Morning, Superboy."

"Nice to see you up before noon, Connor."

"Connor?" Robin looked surprised at the clone being called such an earthly name, while he was anything but.

"Yeah," _Connor_ smiled at M'gann, "you missed a lot after our mission last night. But I'm sure you probably had your hands full with…?"

"Batman." he retorted with brute force, then added, a little softer, what with the first reply acting like a reflex, or maybe even a defense, "He, uh, needed me for something."

"Something…?"

"Security at the base. It's becoming obsolete to new-age hackers, so he sent me to update it." he finalized his excuse.

"Then why are you here so early?" his eyes narrowed to azure slits, "You're never here so early."

"Well…uh, you see," here he tried to mumble some incoherent words that he hoped would pass for a name, "…is out of town, so," more inarticulate words spilled out of his mouth, "told me to stay here."

"So, let me get this straight, neislhhyneouytndhpalrbns is out of town and told you to stay here?"

"Do you have an accent or something? You say his name funny."

"Grr…" Superboy growled before M'gann placed a hand on his shoulder in attempt to calm him.

"So, he doesn't trust you home alone, but he'll put you with a bunch of teenagers he doesn't know?"

"Sorta." They both waited for him to add on to the blunt comment, but he never did.

"Well, how long is he going to be out of town?"

"Maybe a week, I don't know, I don't keep tabs on him."

"Isn't he your father?" M'gann swore she saw Robin flinch, maybe even pause, if she dare say it.

"No." he replied in a small voice.

"Oh. Then who is he?"

"What about you? Isn't J'onn _your_ father?" he questioned harshly.

"No."

"Oh." he mocked, "Then who is he?" She went back into the kitchen and continued with her cooking. Superboy gave him a look that was the equivalency of spitting on him and followed M'gann back into the small kitchen and tried to speak in inaudible voices so the Boy Wonder wouldn't hear them. But despite the attempt, which he found cute, Robin heard them conversing loud and clear.

_AN:_

_Sorry, I know this chapter was short and took so long. It was my brother's birthday on Friday, so the day I started this, we went to celebrate and didn't get back 'till _really_ late, then on Saturday I went to the mall (mostly for Hot Topic) so I could get his present (Adventure Time hoodie that had the hood shaped like Finn's hat) and an 80's costume I needed for chorus. So before church today I finally finished this. I promise, the next chapter will be stupendous. Sorta. Well, for a thirteen-year-old it will be._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO [not] own anything.

"I whack weeds." – some fanfic I was reading the other day.

Quick A/N: I knew I'd find someone who thinks the nineteen-year-old x thirteen-year-old thing was creepy! Haha, I actually did this because in Young Justice (blame television movies if my facts are incorrect) he was supposedly supposed to be nineteen and maybe then he'd have a shot at a college student. But, if you think about it, the age difference of six years doesn't matter when you're past the age of 20. I mean, really, if some people are okay with Paire or Sylaire (the age difference being 12 to 14), I think you can tolerate Raphne (does that sound weird?). Please, for me? Oh, and apparently, it's Conner not Connor. My bad! In defense, I know this is stupid, but the wiki page says it's Connor, so I am a little confused. And one more thing, for those of you who were wondering, Robin was playing BBS…as Ventus of course! (Thumbs up for Jesse McCartney always playing people younger than him) :D Haha, I need to stop talking, on with the story…

_Mount Justice_

_10:30 p.m._

"This is eating at me." M'gann confessed. Wally nodded in agreement. Superboy had an eyebrow raised, as if expecting to hear a plan of some sort. Kaldur didn't say anything, but there was compassion and sorrow in his eyes. Artemis just snorted,

"So, Birdie wants to keep his life a secret? So what? It's his business."

They were all gathered on the onyx couch after Robin disappeared, probably to his quarters, to discuss the predicament.

"But he is a part of this team. He should trust us." Aqualad countered. He had known Robin for years and this wasn't something entirely new, but he felt it was a problem that still could be fixed.

"The guy's my best friend. I'd like to know his name, at least."

"Let's face it, Wally," Artemis began, "he may be your best friend, but, if he won't even tell you his name, do you think you're his?"

"But–"

"It's a one-sided relationship, you can't talk yourself out of that."

"One sided? Isn't that only used in…_those_ kind of relationships?"

"There _are _some demented people out there…" Superboy murmured.

"No, I didn't mean it like that, you sickos! I meant, this is just – I don't know, like his day job. His real family and friends are back at his home."

"But he's so, so…I don't know–"

"Friendly?" Artemis quipped, "He's just being polite."

"No, he's– hmm, if you think about it…"

"I'm right." He looked at her defiantly, then nodded, giving in pessimistically,

"I guess, maybe he has a terrific life outside of the League. Maybe it's best if we just leave it be. Robin probably doesn't like mixing his vigilante life with his white picket-fence life."

"You act as if you know what my at-home life is like." Robin commented, taking a bite out of an apple.

"Wha – Robin?" the whole team did a double take, save Superboy who was very apathetic towards the world around him.

"How…long have you been sitting there?" M'gann asked the boy who was sitting against the back wall.

"Wow, you'd think I'd pick up on the fact you didn't know I was here when you were talking as if I wasn't in the room. Hmm," he shrugged, "Oh, well. I'm a little surprised you didn't here me gag when you mentioned _those_ relationships."

"So…you heard all of it?"

"Not all." he took another bite, "I was working with the computer's security system, when I stumbled upon some wholes. Fixed them, of course. Got hungry, grabbed this apple, sat down over here…then I guess I just enjoyed the show."

"Then you mind answering the questions?"

"Let me clarify some things. First, it's a safety issue. Second, I'd like you to stop contemplating and give me my phone back." All eyes turned to Superboy and after a long pause, he sighed and returned the phone back to its owner.

"Thank you." he slipped it back into his pocket, then got up and headed for the shaded corridor,

"'Night."

_Mount Justice _

_9:00 a.m._

"Are we all ready?" Black Canary rhetorically asked as she shut off the lights to the training facility.

"Bring it on." Conner stepped forward.

"Oh, it's you this time?" He shrugged.

"Well, this outta be fun." She walked plainly to the platform as he ran at her at full speed. And to think she'd thought he'd learned his lesson…

She grappled onto him by his side and slammed him to the other side of the platform and his failure was ignited in azure letters.

"Maybe you should pick an opponent from your team today? Wouldn't want to mess up that pretty face of yours…"

"Fine. I choose Megan."

"Haha, smooooth…" slithered out of Kid Flash's mouth, "Ow!" was also released as Superboy punched him in the stomach.

"Alright…just remember to go easy on me."

The fight was over in less than five seconds. And he didn't even do anything.

"Pick again." Dinah ordered.

"Aqualad."

Again, the fight was over in a few seconds, but this time, Superboy _had_ done something.

"Pick again." yawned Dinah.

"Artemis."

During the fight, Artemis shot one arrow that the Boy of Steel caught with one hand and broke in half. After that, Artemis couldn't shoot anymore because she was soon compromised. Before the words were out of Dinah's mouth, Conner replied,

"Kid Flash."

He sped around him for a few seconds, but Superboy went after him and brought his head to the floor in one swift motion.

"Pick agaaain." sang Black Canary.

"Robin."

"Haha!" Kid Flash laughed.

"What?" Robin questioned, stepping onto the fighting ground.

"You totally got picked last, man."

"Shut up. You got picked second-to-last."

"You guys can start fighting already." Black Canary rolled her eyes.

Superboy went head-first after him, but he jumped up onto the beam that supported the ceiling before he could reach him. Conner, who had not traced where the thirteen-year-old had gone, was distraught when he couldn't see his opponent. More moments went by and the fight was already longer than any of the others.

"Robin, you're only prolonging the inevitable." he began trash-talking enable to maybe get the boy down or to perhaps convince himself that he was no threat, "I mean, M'gann is a Martian, Kaldur'ahm is an Atlantean, Artemis has her arrows, Wally is a speedster, I'm a Kryptonian, and what about you? Just plain human, right? What do you have?" Suddenly Robin jumped down from the beam, landed on Superboy with a kick to the face. After all of the dust had dispersed, it was visible to those present that Robin was in fact sitting on top of Superboy, dusting off his hands as if it was no big deal.

"I have my dignity." he retorted, getting off of the younger boy. (A/N: I know some of you like to forget it, but Robin IS older than Superboy. By thirteen years. Yeah, for some of you sickos out there that pair them up, you can't have a problem with Robin dating someone who's six years older.)

"Haha!" Kid Flash's laugh, once again, filled the room as Superboy's failure received recognition as the floor displayed it in bright, computerized lettering. Black Canary just slow clapped as Superboy made no attempt to get up. She was going to have to congratulate Batman next time she saw the vigilante.

Then, his phone started ringing.

"You mind if I take this?"

"Knock yourself out. Actually, I have to jet, you guys carry on with training on your own." And with that the blonde was gone.

"Hello?"

_Wayne Manor_

_9:03_

Daphne dialed Richard's number as soon as Alfred had stopped scolding her for being rebellious and irresponsible.

"Pick up, pick up," she stressed, as if the phone could work magic.

"Hello?"

"Richard, where are you? You weren't in your room and I got worried and–"

"It's okay. I'm fine."

"Yeah, but where? I leave in three days and then we can't see each other for another six months."

"Six months? Oh, I'm really sorry. He, uh, relocated me."

"We can't see each other, can we?" she questioned disappointedly, yet acceptingly.

"In a few. I just have to finish up things over here, okay? 'Call you when I'm done. Love you, Baby."

"Love you too."

The line went dead.

_Mount Justice_

_9:04_

Robin had been edgy during the phone call because he was scared he would slip up and say something that would give the two parties on either side of the two-way too much information. He didn't want to use Batman's name on Daphne's line, but he also didn't want to use Bruce's while in front of his team. It was the _love you, Baby_ comment that really should've come out of his mouth.

"Who was that?"

"No one!" he answered defensively, sliding his phone back into his pocket, walking away from the training platform despite Black Canary's orders.

"Come on, Rob, we know there's a girl. DP?" Wally, along with the others, followed him.

"Now I'm glad about initialing everything in my contacts."

"Including B? Is that Batman or something?" Kid Flash kept following even as he quickened his pace.

"Yeah," Robin smiled at the convenience that Bruce and Batman both began with a _B_, "Batman or something."

"Come on, man. I know you're not going to tell us you're secret identity, but can you at least tell us who DP is? We already saw a picture of her." He just would NOT let up.

Robin had made it all the way to the couch while he was still pegging him with questions and begging him to give them answers.

"Fine," he sat down on the sofa, "DP is Daphne Pennyworth. She's my girlfriend."

"WHAT? How old is she?"

"Turned nineteen last month."

"Is she like a pedophile or something?"

He flashed another picture of her from the phone at Wally, "Does she look like a pedophile or something?"

"Well, not really…"

"I rest my case."

"So, does she know you're Robin?"

"No. And I intend to keep it that way."

"Dude, why are you here if she's calling you? Why did you sleep here last night if–" Robin slapped Kid Flash before he could finish that thought.

"Because…I'm," he mumbled some unidentifiable words again for an excuse.

"You're what?"

"I'm grr…"

"You're G.I.R?"

"I'm grou…

"You're grou…"

"I'm grounded, okay? You happy?"

"Haha!" Wally fell on his side, laughing, "You're grounded? Haha! Why here?"

"Because apparently, it's _intimidating_ at home."

"Oh – oh gosh, hehe, that's rich!" M'gann elbowed him,

"It's intimidating at home? Why, do you have problems there?" her words were doused in concern yet again.

"No," he growled, "I don't have problems there," he got up and headed for the dark hallway once more, "I have problems here."

_AN:_

_Yeah, angsty Robin. You know you love him. I updated this the same day as chappie 2.0. I'm proud, it's short, but still. So, apparently, the next Young Justice episode is going to be on June, 3, 2011. Doesn't that tick you off? I mean, they have a new one every two months and though I am proud of the show for getting over one thousand fanfics with only nine episodes, I never realized how much opportune for fanfics went into those gaps. See, I only discovered this show a few weeks ago, so I thought there was a new one every two weeks. But, it aired in November. So, as you can guess, I'm a little depressed. Every thing I've ever written a fanfic for is either not having anything new for (well, with YJ 34 day, but with others, it could be years), or it's been canceled, or if it was a movie (Treasure Planet) it failed financially. And you guys better be happy with yourselves, I was in the middle of writing Election Day's epic finale when the first chapter of this was written. XOXO_

– _Gotham Girl XD_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own diddly-squat. And you can take that to the bank.

"Oooh! I feel naked in civvies!" – Sure, KF, saying that won't get your voice edited into a video that just so happens to involve Robin…

Quick A/N: Okay, got some more reviews about the 19 x 13 not being probable and/or logical. Lol, I made it to be comical, not legit. Another reason I decided to make this prior to releasing the end of Election Day is because I had one scene of this fic done (which didn't even make it into the story) where Wally knocks on Robin's door after hearing some commotion, he's scared Robin might have been hurt, opens door to find there's this blonde chic in his room. But I felt that would arouse too many…_knitted eyebrows._ (Especially with authors like Tiger Lily Flower and Robin's so-called porn) Ya know, innuendos. But I don't roll like that. And so yea, the reason Robin's acting, as a certain reviewer put it, "PMS-y" is because he wants - wanted to keep her a secret, so he got a little defensive and now they know, so he's still a little irritated and I had to end that chapter with something interesting. He really likes her. She's crazy about him. Win/win situation, right? Ha, you'd think.

And I'm really frustrated with this story, and want to start writing "If the Shoe Fits…", a fanfic idea of mine, so I'm going to leave off with this sort-of one-shot that's kind of separate from the rest of the story, but I just have to end this somehow.

_Mount Justice_

_6:00 p.m._

Wally stared at the ceiling and transitioned the hockey-sock from one hand, to the other, then to his knees, legs, then back to his hands.

"How do you do that?" M'gann asked, scooting over closer to watch.

"Practice, m'dear," he smiled.

"Bet you couldn't do it using your super-speed." Artemis cut in, plopping down on the couch next to KF.

"Yeah, I could!" he retorted defensively, his concentration broken for a second, causing the hockey-sock to drop into his lap. Artemis just smiled.

"Fine. Just watch." He picked up the hockey-sock, yet again, and began juggling. Then he began to accelerate it. The red and yellow knitted ball was soon a blur of orange as all of his limbs flailed to keep the hockey-sock going. And he did keep it going, for quite awhile, in fact. But then it became too much for him as he tried to go faster and faster until inevitably, it spiraled out of his control, and landed on the other onyx couch. It landed right where Robin was.

"Hey, Rob, you mind passing that back this way?"

There was no answer.

"Hello? Earth to Robin!"

Still, no answer.

And then he started to notice a sound, almost that of the wind whistling through trees, a soft and breezy tune. And then came the realization that Robin was breathing heavier, his chest puffed out more with each inhale, and eased down with each exhale.

"Is he asleep?" he moved over to the other couch and waved his hands in front of his face.

There was no answer yet again.

"You know…" grinned Wally, "This is a perfect opportunity we find ourselves faced with today."

"What do you mean?" the two girls inquired in unity.

"I mean we take off the sunglasses."

Wally made a move to snatch them off of his face, but M'gann caught his hand.

"It's wrong."

"He won't ever find out."

"But it's a violation of privacy!" she stared at him morosely.

"It's not a big deal. It's just his eye color. It's not like I'm finding out his secret identify."

"He wouldn't want you too."

"What does he know? He's just a little thirteen-year-old kid who taunts his teammates with confidentiality."

"Batman said he couldn't tell us; he's not taunting. He's following orders."  
"Well, Batman's not here right now."

He reached and took the sunglasses off of Robin's face. And that's when he realized his mistake.

"He's a sleep!"

"No duh, Sherlock." Artemis rolled her eyes.

"No, I mean his eyes are closed."

"We really should've thought that one through." M'gann scratched the back of her neck.

"Yeah, I got myself all worked up for nothing." He shrugged, then went back to hockey-socking.

_AN:_

_Wasn't that special? Show of hands, who thought they were going to take off the sunglasses and get to see Robin's eyes? Lol, I was talking to a friend of mine and I suggested they just take of the sunglasses when he's asleep, but that didn't go over too well, as you can see. Time to work on "If the Shoe Fits…" and my adaptation of "And Then There Were None." I'm not going to put up either of these stories until they're done, so I might be missing for a little while. Well, until next time, TTFN! _


End file.
